


К вопросу о чувствах

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Series: ежевика [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 05:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10455651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: Бета: Mritty, Шуршунка





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sabaku_no_Shukaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabaku_no_Shukaku/gifts).



> Бета: Mritty, Шуршунка

Хибари Кёя ненавидел Дино Каваллоне. Так думали многие, кто был с ними знаком.  
Одни считали, что ненависть родилась из невозможности победить. Другие предполагали, что дело в том, как неряшливо одевался Каваллоне в дорогие пижонские тряпки, как панибратски, снисходительно вёл себя с Хибари, нарушая этикет и совершенно не вписываясь в идеалы Дисциплинарного Комитета. Это якобы и бесило Хибари в сильном, обладающем властью Каваллоне. Третьи поговаривали про общую подружку, которую увёл один у другого, четвёртые – о том, что Хибари Кёя терпеть не мог иностранцев. Домыслы гуляли всякие.  
Просто никто из этих сплетников не был знаком с Дино и Хибари достаточно, чтобы знать.  
  
Хибари когда-нибудь победит Дино – это всего лишь вопрос времени. И даже Дино этого не отрицает.  
За внешней неуклюжестью Каваллоне – серьёзный босс, не терпящий хаоса. Дела его Семьи в идеальном порядке. А беззаботность и небрежность во внешности и в поведении тщательно выверены.  
У Дино бывали подружки, но без серьёзных отношений. А у Хибари те девушки, кто его не боялись, вызывали лишь деловой интерес.  
Хибари и правда недолюбливал иностранцев, но если бы он их действительно ненавидел...  
  
В толпе вежливых лицемеров на званом вечере или садясь в машину, чтобы уехать из поместья, от гостей или по делу, Кёя иногда оборачивался на Дино и позволял себе улыбнуться одними губами.  
  
Он ненавидел Дино за фрукты, ягоды и йогурты, которые тот приносил Баринезуми и Хибёрду, когда заходил в гости. При каждом удобном случае. И неудобном – тоже. Даже когда Дино притаскивал им огромный воздушный моток сахарной ваты, Кёя не говорил «нет».  
Он ненавидел Дино за мягкость в тех случаях, когда ему самому требовалась грубость, жёсткость, бескомпромиссность. Но там, где это оказывалось действительно нужно, Каваллоне никогда не прогадывал. Он знал, когда отказаться, когда согласиться, а когда предложить самому. И Кёя не говорил «нет».  
Он ненавидел Дино за то, что тот водил его по кафешкам. Просто так. Кормил гамбургерами и суши из Канбачи, хотя и не разбирался в суши. В гамбургерах, правда, тоже. Но был единственным, кто не боялся притащить его в дешёвую забегаловку и угостить вкусной и неполезной пищей. Поэтому, когда Дино предлагал: «Кёя, пойдём, поедим», – Кёя не говорил «нет».  
Он ненавидел Дино за то, что, посадив ему пятно на рубашку кетчупом для гамбургера, Дино моментально разводил бурную деятельность, заставлял снять рубашку и застирывал пятно в туалетной раковине. Рубашка была безобразно испорчена, но Кёя не говорил «нет».  
Он ненавидел, когда Дино, наклонившись, чтобы завязать шнурок на своих кедах, смотрел снизу вверх ясным открытым взглядом и улыбался с намёком, легко и соблазнительно, но совершенно не вызывающе. И Кёя не говорил «нет».  
Не мог сказать «нет», когда тот выпрямлялся, скользя ладонями по ногам, когда стаскивал с него гакуран и развязывал галстук. Не мог сказать «нет», когда Дино прижимал его в туалете за дверью или распластывал по стене кабинки и целовал.  
Не мог сказать «нет», зарываясь пальцами в волосы, вцепляясь в рубашку, в ремень на брюках, превращая дурацкую причёску Дино в ещё более растрёпанную.  
И уж тем более отдышавшись, ощущая сытую, приятную усталость в теле и кладя ладонь на горячий бок Дино, – не мог и не хотел.  
Кёя ненавидел Каваллоне за это.  
  
А Дино считал, что Кёя просто путает понятия.

**Author's Note:**

> 28 января 2013 года


End file.
